


10 sentence meme (FiNer)

by Casimania



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: One sentence long microfics for ten different genres revolving around Finas/Abner (based on this).





	10 sentence meme (FiNer)

**#1 - Angst**

Abner knew it was right and exactly what Finas deserved for being what he was, but he still couldn't stop his stomach from clenching uncomfortably when he heard of the vampire with the cross in his eye who met his demise when he completely lost control and caused a carnage after his companion was slain.

 

**#2 - AU (vague spies/secret agents/hitmen AU)**

Both Finas and Abner had at least the decency to look sufficiently embarrassed when Casimiro burst into the office with his gun raised only to find them half-sprawled on a desk right _on top_ of the classified files they were supposed to be fighting over while _definitely not doing anything even remotely close to fighting._

 

**#3 - Crack**

"So let me get this absolutely straight, you haven't kissed VanSlyk yet because his ferret attacks you _every single time_ you try _and_ he doesn't want to get any cozier with you until that little rodent approves?"

 

**#4 - Future Fic**

When Abner let out a pained groan Finas dug his palms in his back a little more gently and sighed disapprovingly at him, "You should really take it slower if you don't want to be stuck in bed permanently very soon, you aren't in your thirties anymore."

 

**#5 - First Time**

The kiss came suddenly and finished just as fast; Abner's closed lips brushed against Finas' own featherlight; if it hadn't been for the pleasant warm tingle they left behind Finas would have questioned wether it had really happened or if it had just been his wistful imagination playing tricks on him. 

 

**#6 - Fluff**

'Cute' or 'adorable' were the last words Abner would have ever used to describe someone like Finas, but some (not so small) part of him though he was exactly that when he shapeshifted in a small blue bat and curled up on his chest with a content little sigh (and even more so when Abner cupped a hand around his round body and Finas immediately snuggled up to it). 

 

**#7 - Humour**

"I know accidents happen; you were not fully awake and I was asleep and vaguely ferret sized- but, _please, don't try putting me in Paradox's cage _ever_ again."_

__

 

__

__

__

**#8 - Hurt/Comfort**

__

__

__

Abner didn't say what was wrong aside from "it's a family matter" and Finas didn't ask for further explanations out of respect, but he still opened his arms and let Abner sag against him and hide his wet face in the crook of his neck. 

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

**#9 - Smut**

__

__

__

Finas couldn't stop the needy sound that escaped his lips when he found himself completely engulfed by Abner's smell and _warmth_ as he explored his exposed body in a slow, methodic and _attentive_ way.

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

**#10 - UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**

__

__

__

Neither of them mentioned how Abner car's swerved slightly when Finas' knuckles brushed against his jaw while he was adjusting the lapels of his jacket- or how Finas actually dragged them over his skin more like a caress than an accidental brush.

__

__

__


End file.
